


Maybe A Little Bit

by IISoapII



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soulmate AU, Vanven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IISoapII/pseuds/IISoapII
Summary: Vanitas doesn't believe in the whole soulmate thing. So why does he care what shade of blue the waiters eyes in the coffee shop are?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vcid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcid/gifts).



> You know, you'd really start to think that VanVen is my OTP, wouldn't you? Because here's another one! This time for Vcidgear cause they're feeling really sick today. I hope some fluff makes you smile a bit!

“ _Imagine meeting someone who understood even the dustiest corners of your mixed-up soul.”_

 

Vanitas had never really believed in the whole soulmates thing. It was stupid, pathetic drivel as far as he was concerned. He knew where the belief came from, but why it was so wide spread, he didn't get it. His parents weren't soulmates, hell they didn't even love each other a little bit. Not really.  
  
He'd understood from a very young age that he was an accident, one drunken mistake that kept on going for over twenty years.  
  
But for some reason, the vast majority of the population was under the impression that long ago, some higher being of greater power, had split everyone's souls in twain. Or even in threes and fours depending on who you asked and that somewhere out there, was your literal, other half. Or third, or quarter or whatever.  
  
There were supposedly ways to know when you'd met your soulmate too. Some people had weird birthmarks, some people couldn't see colour until they met them, some people had clocks (how ever the fuck that worked), or dreams where they could see what their soulmate was seeing or some such shit. It was all stupid.  
  
The mere fact that there wasn't even a solid consensus on how the whole thing worked proved that it was completely idiotic and yet for some reason, he couldn't turn on the news or read the paper or even go out in public without hearing the damned word.  
  
_**Soulmate**_.

 Even now, he couldn't enjoy a coffee because the women at the table near his were excitedly going on about how one of them had met their fucking soulmate the day before and couldn't wait to see her again!  
  
And their waiter was just as excited as they were.

 He'd walked over with their sweets and had caught the word and latched right onto it like some kind sheep!  
  
“You met your soulmate?”

“Uh uh!”  
  
“That's so exciting!”  
  
What a loser. The way his pretty blue eyes lit right up like that. What shade of blue even was that? It wasn't like the sky or the ocean or anything he'd ever seen before. It was some shade of blue that was all it's own and why the hell did he even _care_?  
  
Cringing, Vanitas looked down at his coffee and frowned at it. What a weird thing to notice. The _blue_ of a persons eyes. Plenty of people had blue eyes.

 The waiter laughed. It was bright, cheery sound that brought the images of sunshine and breezy days to mind. Vanitas looked back up and glared at him. He was smiling and was clearly _**so very happy**_ for the lady. Why was he so happy for that woman? Why did he feel so warm and joyous on the inside?  
  
Vanitas' eye twitched and hurriedly he looked back down at his coffee. Forget the damned waiter, why did _he_ feel warm and joyous on the inside? He didn't, not really, but there was a strange sensation happening in his chest, something that he could describe as a weird... Ball. And that was ball felt warm and it was undoutedly happy.

And confused. It was incredibly confused and getting more confused by the second and _**holy shit!**_

 Vanitas jerked upright in his chair as the waiter turned his persian blue (that was definitely the shade) eyes on him, confusion radiating from him. Quickly getting to his feet, Vanitas looked everywhere but directly at the waiter and moved as fast as his legs would carry him towards the door.  
  
“Wait!” There was a shout behind him and a loud bang and pain lanced through his knee and swearing loudly, he whipped around to find the cute blond waiter bent over and clutching his knee. One of the empty chairs at the womens table was knocked over.  
  
No way. There was no _fucking_ way!  
  
Vanitas backed up, staring at the waiter in alarm. His back hit the cafe door. The blond looked back up at him, the pretty blues staring straight into his own amber brown and something short-circuited in his brain. He pushed the door open and ran, ignoring the shout behind him in the coffee shop.

 His heart was racing and his mind screaming in panic as he ran, shoving people out of his way, feet pounding the pavement and carrying him away from the cafe. Away from the persian blue eyes and breezy laughter. He could feel it in his very bones, the fear and happiness and confusion that wasn't his own to feel.  
  
Sprinting around a corner into an alley, Vanitas threw himself against the hard brick wall, clutching at the rough stone with his fingers.  
  
What was this? What the _hell_ was this?  
  
One hand curled into a fist and he struck the wall hard! Once! Twice! Thrice! Tears springing to his eyes at the overwhelming emotion surging through his body. Soulmates weren't real! His parents definitely hadn't found theirs and unlike his brother, Vanitas wasn't lucky. Good things didn't happen to him. Good things didn't find him. Only bad. Only bitterness and anger ever found him.  
  
Gravel crunched under foot behind him, quick, heavy breathing sounded in the air.  
  
Vanitas squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, hard.  
  
“Sto-” A sharp intake of breath; Vanitas tasted blood. “Please stop that!” A hand touched his shoulder and he whirled around, smacking the hand away. The waiter from the shop stood there, staring at him with those intensely blue eyes of his. “It hurts.”  
  
It hurts.  
  
His lip stung and his arm throbbed and his blood raced through his veins and his breath was frozen in his throat and what was this? What was this? The waiter was looking at him. He wouldn't stop looking. What was he even looking for?  
  
Then he smiled and tilted his head.  
  
“I'm Ventus.” No wonder his laugh was like a breeze. “Just call me Ven.”  
  
And then there was silence in the alley.  
  
Vanitas, with his back to the wall, staring at Ventus; still in his beige pants, light green top and white apron from the cafe.  
  
Vanitas felt his hands twitch and carefully, hesitantly he lifted them. Ventus looked at him curiously, his mouth still curled into his smile.  
  
“Vanitas.” Oh god was that his voice? All broken and hoarse sounding like that? Fucking awesome first impression. “I'm messed up.” He warned. “I can't fix it.”  
  
Then Ventus was stepping closer, moving into between his lifted arms.  
  
“You deserve love, Vanitas.”  
  
“I'm going to make your life so fucking complicated.”  
  
Arms looped gently around his waist and a weight settled comfortably against his shoulder as Ventus rested his head there.  
  
“And you'll get it.”  
  
It was still stupid, pathetic drivel and Vanitas would never use the damn word, but as he wrapped his arms around the man pressed gently against him, he thought that maybe he could believe in it, just a bit.

 


End file.
